User blog:Tysonkaiexperiment/Opinions of Controls+First Levels (Spoilers For Beginning Two Levels)
So, I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night, probably won't get any today either, I spent the entire night getting ready for this moment by talking with Caligos eve the entire time I was up. (Thank god for different time zones, haha.) Alrighty, first things first, I've got to talk about the controls. They're a little wonky, and even during the heat of battle if it seems like I know what I'm doing, I can still accidentally screw it up. The controls are as follows because they changed it somewhat from the Japanese version: *Analog Stick - Moves Aya *Left Trigger - Aim, to change enemies press left or right directional buttons, to get the enemy closest to you press the down button *Right Trigger - Shoot (Note: You don't need to aim while you shoot, but if you don't you need to be facing the target) *Triangle - Overdive (Once to enter Overdive mode, a second hit of it to actually enter a person since you can choose who) *Square - One press is Reload, holding it down allows you to pull up your weapon menu and you pick your weapon by the directional buttons *Circle - Grenade (It takes half a second to throw it, make sure you're a decent ways away to avoid attacks) *X - Roll/Dodge (I've been calling it the Dodge Roll thanks to Kingdom Hearts), Aya will roll three times before needing to pause and stand before she can do it again *Directional Buttons - moves the camera *Triangle and Circle - Enter Liberation mode, giving you extremely powerful attacks and speed. When you're in this mode you can enter the Twisted through Overdive mode and take out a good chunk of health but you leave Aya vulnerable for a few seconds. Now then, here are the following issues I've had with the controls: *''More often than not when I am aiming for the closest target it gives me the target moving away from me rather than the ones coming towards me.'' *''After you dodge and you're not aiming, the camera is at Aya's back, meaning if she's up against a wall you're looking straight at the wall.'' *''Sometimes when you first get up after dodging or being hit you can't aim, you'll have to give it a second before it registers you're hitting the aim button.'' *''Also sometimes your ammo refills seem to mysteriously disappear and it tends to happen when you actually need it.'' *''Lastly, the bosses are extremely fast for their large size, half the time Aya's running and dodging when I'm trying to get her to shoot and visa versa.'' To begin with, the first play through I suggest, as Square Enix did, on Easy Mode. I'm barely on Episode 2 Normal and I can promise you I've died over fifteen times. And besides the basic controls the game doesn't really tell you much of what to do, it's more or less figure it out yourself, find someone who can tell you, or read the strategy guide. (The guide has... sort of saved my life a couple times, it tells you what to do, the only problem is actually doing it.) This is more of a side note, because I really, REALLY just need to rant about her. It took me nearly an hour and a half to defeat Emily, what the hell?! That battle had too many things to look out for, the white tornadoes known as "fangs" and the glowing black orbs from her decent kill attack you have to Overdive away from two to three times or else she picks you off the ground and it's immediately game over. I totally hate Emily's laugh and voice now, I did that battle nearly ten times, I thought I'd like her character... I probably still do, just really, really hated her in that battle... (No, I'm not crying, Emily!) As a side note, I'm not sure when I'll be able to scan the guide in, but I can for sure promise I'll type out all the information in it that is requested or needed. So for those that don't have a guide if there's a bio or Twisted stats or something you need, just let me know and I'll try and get it out first. Anyone else got any opinions on it already? Category:Blog posts